Opposite
by WookieCookie
Summary: <html><head></head>It's simple enough, he wants to be his world...if Zero can stop ignoring him. Un-betaed</html>


_Kaname - ten year old _

_Zero - fourteen year old_

-o-

"Zero?" You tiptoed and put your hands on his desk to get a clear view of his beautiful and peaceful face. He was doing his homework; his attention was fully on the book rather than on you and you felt jealous and a little bit hurt. You had always wanted him to look at you and no one else. Possessive was part of your nature as a pureblood.

You pouted and crossed your arms when your precious person didn't answer you, "_Zero!_' you whined this time, but still nothing. He was too focused, deep in his own thought and you refused to let it last any longer. So you did what you could, you walked closer to him, sat on his laps and looked at him in the eyes.

Finally, his gaze was on you. You could feel he was staring at you in confusion and you almost smirked, _almost_. "Kaname, I'm busy. You should play with Yuki." You couldn't believe it! Your soon-to-be-mate - _of course he didn't know you were planning to make him as yours _- was trying to shun you away! Once again, you pouted endearingly, hoping he would give in and play with you.

But he didn't, the persistent and adorable human of yours. "I'll play with you later okay?" Your left eye twitched. Without thinking twice, you leaned in and kissed his lips, it wasn't long, but long enough to make his eyes widened in disbelief. "Kanam-"

"Play with me!" You kicked your legs back and forward, "With me Zero! With me, not with your stupid book!" You watched him regained his composure. "Sure sure, _highness_." You could hear the mockery in his voice and you grinned triumphantly, he was yours, now and forever.

-o-

"_You!_" you spat spitefully, glaring at the low rank vampires trembling before you. They were older than you were. So what? You didn't care anymore because you caught them staring at your Zero, staring at your Zero like he was their _meal_. They looked puzzled too, couldn't decipher the reason why you were angry at them.

"Kaname-sama-"

"_Silence!"_ Glowering, you let them see the other side of you, the side that you hid using your innocent and young expression. It always fooled anyone, excluding Zero, he knew the real you more than anyone, more than yourself. You raised your voice as the iris around your eyes turned to bloody red, "_Zero's mine! Mine mine mine!_" You lifted your left hand and pointed it at them. Just when you were about to punish them with your supernatural ability, they passed out.

You blinked.

What a waste, you didn't even do anything yet. _Oh well. _

"Kaname?"

Ahhh, the voice of your beloved echoed behind you. "What are you doing?" He observed the fainted vampires on the grass with a quirk of a brow. How cute.

"We're playing a game called 'Pretend to pass out before Kaname knocks you out'." You said excitedly and skipped to his side, he knew you were lying when you saw the smile on his face but he chose not to say anything.

"You should ask me to play along." He said and held out a hand for you to take.

"Next time." You said, "Next time..."

-o-

You wondered why compared to you, Zero looked so innocent and naïve. He was older than you, but you were more mature, not to mention you had a very twisted mind. Maybe that was the reason why you were attracted to Zero's pure feature, because he was the exact _opposite_ of you.

You licked your lips. For now, Zero only saw you as a friend, perhaps even as a brother too. You wanted none of that; you wanted Zero to see you as someone dependable, someone who Zero would turn to when he cried , someone who could be there for him no matter what, someone who would forever be in Kiryu Zero's eyes and heart. To make it simple, you wanted to destroy the world he had now, his family - his friends - his dreams so you could be his only world.

However, you wouldn't do that, hurting Zero was something you'd never do. He was too important, too precious. And you knew you were deeply in love with a human, with Kiryu Zero.

"Zero!"

"...what?"

"Marry me!" You shouted in his face.

"...Kaname."

"Yeah?"

"Get a life."

You smirked and hugged him, making both of you fell on his bed. You had a life, and currently, you were embracing your life in your arms.

-o-

"So when we get married-"

"I never said 'yes', Kaname..."

"- I want you to wear pink veil."

"I'm not a girl!"

"I know that Zero. We take a bath together all the time. I assure you, five years from now, my size is going to be bigger than yours!"

"Fuck you..."

"Gladly."

"...Kaname?"

"Yep?"

"You're ten..."

"And you're sexy."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Is Kaname in here considered cute or weird?**


End file.
